This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with electronic components mounted to device housings.
Electronic devices include electronic components. Some components such as integrated circuits and batteries are mounted within interior portions of electronic device housings. Other components are mounted on the exteriors of housings. For example, components that emit or receive light or sound are often mounted in exposed locations on housings to facilitate proper operation of the components in supplying output and receiving input.
In some device designs, it may be desirable to mount multiple components in an array. For example, some electronic components benefit from operation as a coordinated group. It may be helpful in such arrangements to mount components in close proximity to each other. If care is not taken, components may be damaged during installation, damage may be created to the housing to which the components are being mounted, components may be difficult to repair when faults are detected, or components may consume more space within a device than desired. It may also be challenging to electrically interconnect the components in the array.
It would be desirable to be able to address these challenges with a component interconnect and mounting scheme that is suitable for use when mounting components in a variety of housings.